


How Do You Label Something Unseen

by What_About_Yesterday



Category: Original Work
Genre: About Me, Genderfluid, Poetry, genderfluidity, ♠
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_About_Yesterday/pseuds/What_About_Yesterday
Summary: This is a poem about my gender identity!





	

I tell people I'm an open book,

but I don't know if that's true.

I have secrets that I don't want others to know.

Secret that I'm afraid I would get killed for,

physically and mentally.

But the secret is eating me.

It's gnawing me and making me feel alone.

But I know I'm not,

Others have felt this way and

that makes me feel better.

"We the people of the United States of America…"

those are the first words of the preamble.

"We hold these truths to be self evidence that all men are created equal"

those are the first words of the Declaration Of Independence.

The men and women who fought for our freedom

they felt, in someway, the same as me.

Secrets are like mice,

they love to stay hidden,

but they have to come out eventually.

And when they do it can change a lot of things,

friends that turn enemy, and

new friends come into the spotlight.

Secrets aren't meant to be hidden forever,

but I'm not ready for mine to be revealed,

so let's hope for a day when everyone feels safe to be who they are

because secrets are usually secrets, because someone is afraid.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First work. I am genderfluid and I'm terrified of coming out. I hope to eventually to come out but for now I'm in a closet now
> 
> Best Wishes
> 
> -WAY


End file.
